The Time Machine
by Mishiranu Himitsu
Summary: Ken is still Digimon emperor and TK got trap in the western past because of the time machine. TK got turned into a girl and Ken is in love with a certain someone. read what they had to go trough as they try to find a way to get back home-WAKE UP GIRL!
1. The Machine

Starnet: Everyone get into you positions noow, we are rolling in a minute

Davis: How do I look?

Veemon: Ugly

Davis: What?!? but,

Veemon: I'm just kidding, you look good

Starnet: Ken hurry you're up first,

Ken: Whatever

Stanet: In 5...4...3...2...1...ACTION

Ken's base

He has been working on it for months. Reaserching, finding the right tool and testing it. Ken Ichijouji aka Digimon Emperor is building a machine that can change the past, the presence and the future, he's building a time machine.

"Finnaly, it's finish. It's time for the test" he said to himself. Wormon, his digimon, watch from behind _"Ken, what are you trying to do with it"_ he thought about it looking back at his master.

Ken stop at the side of the time machine, kneed down and he writes down the time, date, place and year. The numbers are; 3.30 pm, 20 may, in Tamachi, 1995. That was the day that his brother Sam died being hit by a car. He wanted to change the tragic past and live on.

The machine is round in shape and big. There was an electric-like purple and silver lines inside the machine when he was about to move, there was a loud crash heard from behind.

He turned round and found the digidestined children and his slaved scubamons. They were fighting well not really, the scubamons were fighting the dgd were trying to destroy the dark rings on the digimon's necks.

There were only seven kids, Tai, Matt, Davis, TK, Yolei, Cody and Kari with their digimons. _"What are this digidestined brats doing here"_Ken thought annoyingly. He froze in his place in front of the machine. One of the scubamon crash landed to the time machine, the machines time date place and year had changed uncontrobaly. Ken didn't notice that he was too bussy watching the excitement.

Ten scubamons out of eight-teen are free by the dgd. Pegasusmon and TK are flying high and got attack by a scubamon. Pegasusmon struggle to get the scubamon off his leg. But, the struggling causes TK to fall of from his back. "TK" he cried out and went after his falling friend. TK fell on Ken before Pegasusmon ables to catch him. Ken fell backwards with TK and into the time machine. They both vanishes when they were touched by the electic lines, Pegasusmon changed back into Patamon, when he is near to the machine, the machine also vanish.

"TK, NOO!" Patamon yelled, Wormon yelled for his master too.

"They're...gone" Wormon whispered.

The other dgd had finish freeing the last scubamon and cheered victoriousely. Davis look round the surroundings and said, "Hey isn't this Ken's little kingdom?" he said in a sarcastic way. The dgd relised they were in Ken's base and att relises something more bigger "Hold on, where's TK?" he asks. That's when Patamon comes flying towards them with the answers.

"Guys, TK and Ken dissapered into thin air. I can't find them anywhere" "What!" they said in a surprised tone, Matt was more surprised that all of them_. "T...K_"

Somewhere

Ken and TK are traveling in some sort of vortex just like the one they were entering to the digital world but, this was different. They got out from the strange vortex and fell on their backs.

They both gave out a small grunt as they fell down hard onto a dry dessert. Before they realise something, it's the time machines turn to fall from the sky. Ken went to the right while TK went to the left. They both got away from the falling time machine just in time.

Starnet: And that's a wrap everybody

TK: Starnet, you almost got me killed at the moment!

Starnet: Sorry, I'm just trying to be realistic

TK: Urgh! Fine do your way of directing

Starnet: Thank you. For those who read this chapter, please review and sorry if it's too short because I have to go to school and I'm not ready yet so, bye for now

Everyone: Bye for now


	2. Welcome

Starnet: Hey guys I'm back with a new idea

Tai: oh cool, how was it? Is it interesting?

Starnet: it's not up to me if this chapter is interesting or not, it's the reader's decision. This scene is a bit funny between the lines

Tai: Well in that case let's just move on to the story

Starnet: hey that's my line! Anyway, the main characters have to be ready by now

TK: we're ready

Starnet: Okay then let's get to action in 5...4...3...2...1...action

Dessert

Previously, TK and Ken got transported into a dessert. The time machine that was created by Ken almost hit them both but they got away just fine.

The two boys cleared the dust that was on their outfit and looked at each other and back to the big machine. The time machine is not in good shape, there are screws, metals, irons, pieces of buttons and glasses scattered all over the place. It was a complete disastrous.

TK's footwear had changed into the sneakers that he wore before entering into the digital world. Ken's emperor looks, changed into a normal grey uniform and his hair is straight and long as usual.

"Oh great. Just great, my time machine is broken" Ken said sarcastically in a bad mood way, but what he actually meant was 'not great'

TK, who didn't know anything yet ask stupidly at Ken, "Um...where are we? And most importantly, what just happened?"

Ken just groans and looking rather frustrating, he walks forth and back several times now and this makes TK kind of worried. TK almost panics but, he relaxes himself, gain some hopes of finding a way to settle things down and then he, "Ichijouji will you just stop frustrating over a ridiculous machine and start finding a way to get back where we were suppose to be, back at the digital world!" he shouted.

The indigo haired boy turned around and faced the other boy with a deadly glare. Those eyes spooks TK for yelling at him. Then Ken started with harsh words, "ridiculous?" he said slowly at first and then it gets louder, "Ridiculous?!? This machine is the only way for us to get outta this deserted dessert, and you broke it"

"me? How come it was my fault? you're the one who did it and I had to tag along"

"well, if it wasn't for you that we tripped into the machine, we wouldn't be here"

"if it wasn't for you building that thing, we wouldn't be here at all"

their argument kept on until they saw two horses approaching and they were carrying a big wooden carriage. On the front of the carriage sat a boy about the age of 13.

"Howdy partners" he said in good manners to them.

The boy have spiky brown hair with a cowboy hat on his head. He has dark brown eyes and he was wearing a casual cowboy outfit with black boots.

"you're not from around here are ya?" he asks. "Nope" TK said, the boy looked at Ken and TK from top to bottom. "Well your outfit explains you're not from the west side. Are you lost boys?" "To make it easy, yes. We don't know where we are or when is the time now. You don't mind showing us the way to a village or any cave so that I can fix my machine and get back home" Ken said. "Yea, sure, I don't know any nearby caves but you can come with me to my aunt Molly's house. She lives alone and doesn't mind if anyone wanted to stay there for while. I sometimes visits her 'cause she's lonely."

"Thank you uh, What's your name?" TK asked, "Oh, the name's Ronald Grover but call me Ron. So, what's your name stranger?" Ron asked back. "My name is Takeru Takaishi, TK for short and this is Ken Idiot-ji aka moron emperor" he said sarcastically. Ken heard his name and instantly hit TK from the back of his head really hard. "Ouch!" he said while holding his agony head "actually my name's Ken Ichijouji and forgive the real moron for being his moron-self. Now his cured with a hit on the head." "I'm fine darn it it's just a joke" TK defend himself "see, he's cured already" Ken said again.

"Yea I can see that. So, how 'bout we put this machine of yours to the back of the carriage shall we?" Ron said. They had to use all their strenght to lift up the heavy machine to the back of the wooden carriage and on their way to Ron's village not very far away.

The Village

They made it to the village and saw many things, flower shop, horses and lots of other western stuffs including food. They stop by in front of a big wooden house probably Ron's auntie's house.

"here we are. We'll leave the machine in the carriage first, come on let's meet aunt Molly" Ron instructed. The other boys followed suit. "Aunt Molly! I got some guests to keep you company" he said while closing the door behind him.

They heard foot steps coming down from the stairs. A red hair woman with dark brown eyes went straight to them, "well they are so young and so adorable little boys." she said pinching TK's cheeks till it got red or it was flush red of embarrassment. Giggles was heard at the background.

The woman that apears to be aunt Molly that Ron has been talking about on their journey, turned to Ron and said, "you didn't kidnap them did you Ron?" "no, of course not. They were lost and need somewhere to stay and they need to repair their big machine. So, can they stay with you for a while?" "yes they can stay. And they have to repair th-What machine are we talkin about here?" aunt Molly reminds.

They went outside the house and reviels the time machine. Aunt Molly was amazed and said, "Holly cow, that thing is bigger than a bull. But, what the heck, they can stay and they have to repair the machine in the cottage at the back of the house 'cause there's not much room in the house for this thing." she finishes her words.

Starnet: and cut! That's a wrap for the second chapter

Ken: took you long enough

Starnet: yes it does took long

TK: we hope you enjoy this chapter

Starnet: so, read and review

Everybody: read and review


	3. It' Begins

Starnet: I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated lately. I got exams so you know what I have to go through

Matt: Starnet bad news, the girl doesn't want to be the character 'Kitara'

Starnet: Don't worry, I've got a plan, here Matt switch this bottle with the bottle that is the reason there's Kitara in this story

Matt: Okay. (rush to switch the bottles and went back to me) Done

Starnet: Good, now we just wait for te magic to work

TK: What were you guys talking about

Starnet: Nothing, we're rolling now...action!

TK: Wait, aren't you going to say 5 to 1 and then action?

Starnet: Nah, too lazy, now ACTION!

In Aunt Molly's House

they went back inside the house and sat on the chairs. "your clothes are foreign. Ron dear, can you give them some of your old clothes for them to wear?" aunt Molly asks "Yeah sure, I'll be right back" Ron said and went outside to get some of his old clothes.

"And as for you kids, you need a bed to sleep, so, come I'll show you to your room where you'll be sleeping" aunt Molly insists. Ken and TK followed her upstairs and got to a bedroom door. Aunt Molly unlocked the door and enter inside with TK and Ken followed suit.

"Here we are, you both choose which bed you want 'kay, I need to prepare dinner now"

Ken and TK was shock because they saw two beds and a table in one room that they had to stay. "I'm taking the left bed, you'll take the other one" TK said suddenly. "No way! There is no way I'm sleeping in a same room as you!" Ken shouts "besides, I've never sleep with anyone in years" "I don't always sleep with anybody either, well except for Patamon and Matt"

Aunt Molly was preparing dinner for themselves. She heard a knock on the door, she left the kitchen and went to answer the door. She opened it and there stands Ron with some of his clothes and other stuff besides him. "Oh come in Ron, the kids are upstairs in the room to the right" "Thanks aunt Molly" Ron thanked politely.

He went upstairs cautiously to prevent from falling with a bunch of clothes in his arms. He heard noises in a room, he enters the room only to found out that TK and Ken were arguing madly, "Hey guys," Ron said, but none of them listened, he tries again only louder to get their attention "Guys!" the argument stop and the two boys looked at Ron.

"I got some clothes that might fit you well, so choose wisely for this night, oh, and the bathroom is right at the corner of the hall" "Thanks Ron" TK said, with that Ron exited the room and leave the house to go home before dinner.

Aunt Molly finished cooking and she's setting up the table, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked her at her left shoulder and saw her guests.

"Wow, the clothes fit your sizes. You two looked adorable especially you TK, you reminded me of my ex-boyfriend" aunt Molly said while pinching TK's cheeks again. "Uh...thank you ma'am, I guess" TK whispered the last two sentences, "please, call me miss Grover, I'm Ron's father's sister" "Oh that explains the resemblance" Ken said

"Come on, it's dinner time so let's eat and tomorrow we can move that machine to the cabin" miss Grover

(I'm skipping the eating part because it's not that important)

The Next Morning

TK woke up and noticed that Ken isn't on his bed, _"he must be a morning person" _he thought and stands up to go to the bathroom. He changed to an ordinary west style clothes _"at least Mimi won't be able to critic me" _he went down stairs and saw miss Grover washing dishes

"Good morning miss Grover" TK greeted, miss Grover turned around and also greeted TK, "morning TK, I left your breakfast on the dining table, so, enjoy" she said. "where's Ken?" he asks

"he's in the cabin, can you believe that he lifted that machine all by himself"

"no, not really. He actually have some tools that helped him, that's what he always do by himself sometimes"

"I didn' know that,"

TK smiled and eats his breakfast before going to the cabin. Ken was drawing some details of the time machine onto a blueprint, he heard the door opened and saw TK coming in.

"So how's the time machine going?" TK asked

"bad, the machine has a lot of damage and a massive of things missing. Why am I even bother to tell you"

"because I could help. So what kind of things that are missing?"

"nails, buttons, switches,electric currents, metals, wires, others and most importantly a crystal"

"wow that is a lot more than I expected. well what are we waiting for let's get to business"

"easy for you to say, we're in the past, there's probably not much stuff we can use here"

"that's not true, I'm sure I saw a shop that has some of the things we need on our way here yesterday, I say we'll go check it out"

"fine, but, if there aren't any I'll kill you"

"do it your way"

They went outside the cabin and told miss Grover that they are going to a shop, she lets them go with some money. They both walk until they arrived to a shop. "This is the one" TK said as they enter the shop.

The shop looks bigger on the inside, there's a lot of books, bottles, merchandises, toolboxes, safety kit, and loads of other stuff. Ken searched for the things that he could use to rebuild the time machine while TK is wandering in the shop admiring at the old stuffs.

Something was blinding TK's eyes, it was a unique sand time with some sort of beach sands in it. He went to take a closer look at it, meanwhile, Ken found some screws in a box.

TK was holding the sand time and he was startled because the door at the front of him burst open. A man that known as the man who owes the place closed the door at his back, the man holds a small bottle with liquids in it that changes into different colours. He stepped onto something and tripped and fell, the bottle he was holding slipped out of his hand and it went flying towards TK.

The cork of the bottle was loosed and the liquid in it splashed onto TK.

"Sorry kid I didn't see you there" the man said, "it's okay" TK forgave the man. The man realised that the small bottle's liquid are on TK, he quickly stands up and told TK to leave the shop "forgive me but you must go home now please. I'm closing my shop early today" he pushed Tk out of his shop and Ken found the man and said "excuse me, I want to purchase this-" Ken stop in mid sentences as he was also got pushed out of the shop and met with TK

"take it, it's for free and go straight home" the man said. TK and Ken were looking at the man in an odd way as he closed his shop, "that was unexpected" Ken said.

The boys went straight home letting the thoughts floating in their heads. Ken went to the cabin while TK went inside the house. "miss Grover," TK said, "yes" "do you know a man that owes a shop about a metre away with loads of stuff inside?" "Yes, his name is John Mourney, he's a weird man so don't bother him so much. Why do you ask?" miss Grover asked, "It's just that, we went to his shop to buy something, but he gave it for free and closed his shop" he said "like I said, he's weird" she repeated.

Ron planed to visit miss Grover on the afternoon and heard noises at the back of the house inside a cabin. He sneaks up to the cabin and saw Ken screwing the machine.

"hey Hedioshi, you're already working on that machine early?" Ron said getting Ken's last name wrong "it's idiot-ji, I mean Ichijouji, Icijouji" Ken said correcting his name. "do you always work on things early?" Ron asked, "Yes. got a problem with that?" "no, of coarse not, just curious". Suddenly they heard miss Grover screamed Ron and Ken's names.

The two boys quickly got inside the house and saw miss Grover holding TK tightly in her arms, "I don't know what happened to him, when I turned around he collapsed and then he started to...to changed into...a...it's hard to beleive," she explained. Ken and Ron were looking at TK wide eyes.

Starnet: That's a wrap,

Matt: What did you do to my little brother!

Starnet: you'll see, it's the potion that did the work to him

Matt: what is that potion going to do with my brother? And why did you have it?

Starnet: That potion was used to change my pet cat into a female cat so that I'll have more cats. But, I don't know if it'll work on humans

Matt: let's hope TK can get trough this

Starnet: For those who read this, please leave a review

Everyone: Leave a review


	4. Wake Up Girl!

Tai: Hey Starnet, where's Matt?

Starnet: Matt who?

Tai: What do you mean Matt who? (gasp) You did something did you?

Starnet: Yes, yes I did, but it's not yours to be concerned

Tai: You are always up to something and whatever you did, some of it are evil

Starnet: Oh, please, give me one time that I did something evil

Tai: Remember the time you almost killed TK and Ken, or, the time you or didn't you poisoned TK and because of that he's conscious right now?

Starnet: Uhh, nope, hey I said one time okay.

Tai: I'm watching you

Starnet: Wow, that's scarry, anyway, in 5...4...3...2...1...ACTION!

Living Room

Miss Grover, Ron and Ken are all sitting in the living room, they all were waiting for TK's awaken. "What in the world happened to him?" Ron asked his auntie for the fifth time. "Will you stop asking that, I don't know okay. When he wakes up, we'll ask what he knows"

"How much time is left for him to wake up, I really need to continue on my machine" Ken said impatiently. (Ken actually waits? Odd, no, no, weird)

TK's & Ken's room

A figure is laying on one of the bed, sleeping. the figure opened its crystal blue eyes slowly as it sat up. Rubbing the eyes, and tried to stood beside the bed.

"Weird I don't remember sleeping..." a feminine voice croaked out. "Who's there?" the feminine blond figure asked at a sleepy voice and then the female relized the voice was hers. "Hold on, what happened to my voice? Why do my hands looked small? Why aren't Ron's cowboy outfits that he gave seems to be unfit? Huh, could it be..." after a few seconds of relization, there was a loud shriek.

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH"

Meanwhile, in the living room, Miss Grover, Ron and Ken heard a shriek coming from upstairs, "He's up" all three of them said together.

They rushed to the room and peaked inside, they saw a frustrating girl walking in circles saying 'how could this happen'. "TK calm down, hun', let's relax and think of the things that something like this happened to you" Miss Grover tried to make things smoothly. The girl, who is surprisingly, TK, turned to face Miss Grover, "How can this be, I'm a freakin' girl!"

"TK, do you remember anything, that has to do with your situation?"

"No, not really, or maybe," he/she turned to face with the 'not so much freaking out indigo haired enemy' "You,"

Ken turned round and looked at his shoulders to see nobody there so, he pointed at himself. "Yes you! Who else is an evil genius in this house?"

"Oh so now it's evil genius? What happened to moron emperor and idiot-ji?"

"This is not the time to argue about stupid names. You probably did something to me, what kind of spell did you cast on me?!"

"Nothing! You over-freaked dumb blonde. Besides, I don't know any spells"

"Why you son of-" her (TK) mouth was clasped by miss Grover as she said "There will be no bad words in my house young lady,"

TK was strugling under Miss Grover's strong grasp. Miss Grover lets go of TK and continued "Do you remember anything and I mean anything other than Ken's doing that you thought?"

TK thinks for a while

She remembers waking up and doing the usual morning routine, she remembers eating breakfast which did not taste suspicious so Ken was proved innocent, pfft yeah right. After that, she and Ken went for a walk outside, she accidently tripped onto a rock and fell, Ken snickered and got chased by a mad TK until they reached their destination, which is the shop…

The shop…

She was looking round the place and found something that caught her eyes and then a man walked out from the door and…got sprinkled by some liquids that the man was holding in a small bottle. Now she knows what caused the problem

She didn't plan a thing before she walked outside the room with a face full of determination and said "I'm going out"

"What? Where are you going?" Miss Grover asked

"I'm going to kill a maniac!"

"You can't do that you'll go to jail"

"That's the risk I shall take to get some blasted answers"

"You just can't do that"

"Watch me" she whispered

Before TK could reach the front door, Miss Grover stopped her. "You are not going anywhere, if you want to," Miss Grover walked around TK like a vulture and continued "You have to get into proper attire"

TK's eyes widen in horror because she knows what she meant and she's not going to like it

Before she could run away, Miss Grover took her hand and went back upstairs in full speed. Ken and Ron just got out of the room and saw Miss Grover and TK went inside another room.

"I don't wanna know what Aunt Molly is trying to do to your friend" Ron said,

"She's not my friend"

"Yeah, she's your girlfriend-"

Ron received a pain on his feet because Ken stepped on it. Ron was left in agony and stumbled while Ken went outside to finish up the time machine, he didn't care about the situation around him, he only cares about going back into his time before he gets trap there forever.

* * *

After about half an hour later, Miss Grover got out from the room that happens to be her room, with a smile plastered on her face. She was dragging TK with her, although TK refused to, she rather be an evil digimon than wearing girls' stuffs.

TK was wearing a baby blue gown that matches with her blue eyes, the gown ends down to her knees, and it is short sleeves. She wore leather brown boots, and since she loves wearing hats, it's a good thing Miss Grover still kept her old peach colored hat that suits perfectly on TK's head. Miss Grover had put on some make up on TK's face but she always wipes it off her so it's no use doing it again.

"Can I go now, please?" TK said desperately, at the same time embarrassed of his now looks. "Not yet" Miss Grover said in a sing song voice. "_What now? On second thought…I don't wanna know"_ TK thought to himself.

"We still have to name ya" Miss Grover said excitedly. TK whines when they got downstairs and met with Ron who was sitting in the living room reading a book. "Ron look, isn't she pretty!" Miss Grover announced. Ron looked up from his reading, and spotted his aunt and…TK?

"TK? I almost didn't recognized you" Ron chuckles as he said her name.

TK looked like she was ready to pound Ron and torture the living flesh out of him for saying that, but because Miss Grover was holding her wrist tightly, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Ron I need your help choosing a new name for TK, TK is a boys' name. I need a girls' name" Miss Grover said. Ron was about to say something when TK interrupts. "How about calling me Takeru, that's my real name"

"Nah, that's still a boy's name, how about Marry-Ann" Ron finally gets to speak. "No! I hate it" TK disagreed quickly before Miss Grover agrees, because if she agrees…there's nothing you could do to stop her.

Right on cue, Ken walked into the house. Miss Grover saw Ken and immediately called him to join the little group. Ken looked at Ron to Miss Grover and then to TK, he looked at TK twice, he stared in surprise and gave out a hysterical laugh which drives TK insane.

TK leaps up to him and started to pin him to the floor with a hard 'thud'. "What are you laughing at, mister?!" TK shouted. "Who else is dressed like a girl?!" Ken shouted/laughed while trying to knock TK off him. "Why you little-" TK was raising her fist and was about to punch Ken but her arm was yanked and was pulled up off Ken so he could breath.

"TK that is not how a lady acts, you have to be calm and patient, and get a proper name" Before TK could protest Miss Grover continued "How about Kitara? Ooh, Kitara that sounds good I like it"

"Hey! Man down here" Ken said still catching his breath, Ron helped him up and snickered a 'sorry' when he got up Ron still snickers "You got attacked by a girl" Ron mocks, Ken sent him a deadly death glare and Ron quickly hid behind Miss Grover before his other foot got step on like the last time.

"Your name is officially Kitara" Miss Grover announced to TK. TK err Kitara looked like as she saw a ghost. "_Oh great…my life is getting bad to worst and getting too weird" _"There goes my normal life" Kitara said depressed. Ken heard and interrupts Kitara's moments of life, "Normal? What I know you're friends with digimons"

"Ken! Do you always made my life worst" Kitara said

"Yes! And I'll always will" is the answer

Miss Grover sighs and said "TK, TK, TK" then Miss Grover's eyes widen, "Hey, I got another good name, Kira, short for Kitara. Isn't that fantastic" TK looked at her with pleading eyes,

"Oh man. Why can't you give a name for Ken, he's a girl" Ken shot him a glare

"What did you say?"

"Face it; your hair is longer than I am"

"That doesn't make me a girl"

While they were bickering, Ron breaks them apart and looked at both of them, "Shouldn't we find out who's behind this responsibility towards TK's transformation?" TK then realized what he supposed to do, without hesitation, he dashed out of the house.

"We'll be back latter aunt Molly" Ron told his aunt, he grabs Ken's arm and yank him with him to catch up with TK. Leaving poor Miss Grover behind, "Be back soon!" She shouted, but probably none of them heard it. "Better make dinner ready"

Starnet: And cut!

Matt: (In a cupboard) Let me out of here!

Tai: I knew it! You did did something to him

Starnet: So what. If he comes out now, I'll be killed and no one will continue the story

TK: You do realised when I said 'I'm going to kill a maniac' I meant you

Starnet: uh oh (Runs away) Help me!

TK: You turned me into a girl without my permition (Chases Starnet) You're a maniac

Tai: For the readers out there, please review

Matt: Get me out of here!

Tai: Review if you want Matt to get out of there


End file.
